The Reaction in the Reflection
by Lunate Lover
Summary: Brennan and Booth indulge in a little morning delight that leads to a startling revelation... One shot - but might continue...


_**A/N: Just a short semi fluffy one-shot for y'all…**_

Temperance Brennan thrived on routine, she had built her life around the knowledge that the sun would rise in the east and set in the west. She took solace in the scientific facts of life that most people take for granted. However, during the last seven months almost every one of her established routines had been disrupted, in the most delicious way possible.

She was now home from the lab before 7pm every night, unless there was a particularly important case. She'd purchased a television; she'd learnt how to cook meat (not for her benefit of course.) She didn't fall asleep alone at night, and she didn't have to wake that way either.

Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth.

They had shared an emotional connection almost since their first case together, but had only started to engage in the physical side of things in the last few months, and, well…They had a lot of catching up to do!

Their emerging relationship had brought with it many sticking points, arguments and compromises, but there was no doubt that their partnership was stronger for it. During these shifts in her life Brennan had become more perceptive to emotion, finding that sharing her life with someone at home as well as at work was difficult. But it was definitely worth it.

On this particular morning Brennan was eased into consciousness by gentle fingers brushing away the curls from her face and the gravelly voice of Booth. His words were interspersed by delicate, teasing kisses trailing down her neck.

"Morning Bones, you slept through your alarm…"

When his words reached her sleep addled brain she sat bolt upright "What! why didn't you wake me!" Throwing the sheets from herself in a panic she jumped up.

Booth chuckled; "Calm down Bones, there's still an hour and a bit before we need to leave"

Brennan stood unashamedly naked next to the bed, her hands on her hips wearing an exasperated expression. "Why didn't you tell me that first?" She huffed, moving to rifle through her wardrobe.

Booth shot her a cheeky smile and reclined back against the comfy pillows watching her "Bones what are you doing?"

Turning back towards the bed with an armful of clean clothes she replied playfully "Well, since you got me up I think I'm going to take a shower"

"Awww, Bones, come back to bed for a little while?" He caught her attention with his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, I refuse" Brennan stood triumphantly with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I have some rather important business to attend to." raising her eyebrows at him she turned walked to the adjoining bathroom, leaving the door wide open without so much as glancing back at him.

Booth scrambled out of bed after her "You know what Bones? A shower sounds like a great idea!"

After the couple had spent an enjoyable twenty minutes in the shower it was time to dry off. Booth got out first, briefly wiping himself down and reaching into the linen closet. When Brennan exited the shower she found a still partially damp Booth wearing his boxes and holding out a large fluffy white towel.

"Really Booth?" She chuckled, her arms crossed over her chest in mock offence.

"Absolutely" He flashed her a charm smile as she stepped into the towel, wrapping it around her he started to gently rub her dry. Standing behind Brennan he dropped delicate kisses onto her shoulder and sighed happily, looking at their reflection in the slightly steamed up floor length mirror. He ran the soft fabric in slow circles over her body gradually getting lower until it dropped to the floor and she was left bare again.

"You're so beautiful Temperance…"

In answer she looked over her shoulder and met his lips in a slow burning kiss. Booth ran his hands up over her arms over her breasts and the flat plain of her stomach, finally resting on her hips. Brennan broke the kiss, looking back at them in the mirror smiling at the sight before her; they really were a perfect fit. Booth's hands were dancing on her hips; she slid her palms down his arms until her hands rested on his larger, darker ones. Her eyes fixated on their hands at her hips as Booth continued to nuzzle into her neck.

Booth felt Brennan's body turn ridged in his arms, he looked up to see Brennan staring her head was cocked to the side, eyes wide and brows creased. Her breathing had increased, looking as if she was in a state of shock. Booth had to call her name twice before getting her attention. His tone was brimmed with concern and questioning.

"Bones?"

Brennan replied slowly, still thoroughly distracted "Y-yes?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, still holding her tightly.

Moving his hands away from her body she looked on in disbelief. "Booth, do you see anything different…" His hands resumed their trailing up and down her sides.

"All I see is the loveliest woman in the world in front of me…" Judging by the reflection of her expression this answer had not appeased her. Booth was wondering what was going on, he was also getting a little cold in just his boxers and assumed that she must also be chilly, her still being naked and all.

"Why? Do you see something that I don't Bones?" He asked softly.

She remained quiet for a time, having not removed her gaze from her reflection. "My, p-pelvic girdle has…noticeably…_shifted_"

Booth's eyebrows knitted together, the meaning of her words completely by-passing him. "Is this you trying to tell me that you're fat Bones? Because, you – you are not fat!" He was about to launch into how beautiful her body was when she stopped him by turning around in his arms. Once she was facing him, Booth could see that she was worried, she looked confused and flustered. Looking him in the eyes she shook her head.

"Not fat Booth…" She paused, catching her breath and barely getting the word out "…Pregnant…"

_**A/N: That idea has been knocking about in my brain space for a long time, I didn't go into too much detail, but it felt right to end it there! Hope you enjoyed reading, let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
